1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation-assisting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many middle-aged persons and senior citizens suffer from Parkinson's is disease, cerebrovascular accidents (CVAs), and Alzheimer's disease (AD). In Taiwan, most cases occur after the age of 60, and the possibility of encountering such health problems rises with increased age. With the average age of populations around the world increasing, more and more people are suffering from Parkinson's disease.
Parkinson's disease is a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system. Parkinson's disease damages abilities related to movement, language and some other functions. Parkinson's patients may walk with a Parkinsonian gait and may experience a freezing of gait. Patients with a Parkinsonian gait may tilt their upper bodies and take short or shuffling steps as they walk. Freezing of gait refers to the situation in which patients may freeze suddenly during walking. Such symptoms may affect a patient's walking ability, such that the patient avoids going outdoors to interact with other people or to enjoy nature, ultimately damaging the patient's physical and mental health.
As a result, there is a need to assist Parkinson's patients for rehabilitation.